Jump City High
by BeastBoyIRL
Summary: AU: Jump City High School. It's the home of the city's best academic learners. Victor Stone, Dick Grayson, Kori, and Garfield Logan are all in the 11th grade and have the same homeroom. They've been their a week and are having a blast, but when a new student joins the class, well. . Let's just say that for Logan it was love at first sight. BBxRae RobxStar CyxBee


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

"What do you mean you won't let me copy, Vic?! Come on, you _know_ I need to pass this test in order to pass the class, dude! Help a brother out here!" Gar exclaimed to his best friend Victor Stone.

Victor was part of the Jump City High School football team, he was also tall, buff, and black.

"No way, dude. Remember the last time I let you copy?" Vic stated as they made their way to homeroom.

". . . I don't recall. ." Gar said obviously lying to Vic and himself.

"Oh, you don't huh? Well let me remind you, we got caught cheating, we failed the test, and the teacher called my coach, and it _almost_ got me kicked off the team!" Vic said rather loudly.

"Geez. . . You don't have to yell at me." Gar said as he held his ears as if they were in pain. "Besides, how many times have I apologized for that?"

"Not enough, I'll tell you that." Vic stated as they finally reached homeroom. "Now come on, we don't wanna be late for this test." He said before walking inside the classroom.

"Whatever. . . I hate tests." Said Gar as he walked after Vic.

They had made it to homeroom, the classroom was pretty big. It was big enough for 40 people. He turned his attention to where his seat was which was obviously next to Vic's, but it was also next to his under friends. Dick and Kori, Dick and Kori have been friends with Vic and Gar since freshmen year, and they had hooked up in sophomore year. Dick was a orphan due to a tragic accident that had happen with his parents when he was kid, luckily he was adopted by Gotham's very on billionaire. . . Bruce Wayne. Why come to Jump City? Who knows? Gar surely didn't that's for sure. As for Kori, she was totally different person. Her English wasn't the best, but it was understandable, she always in a happy mood no matter what would happen. That's what Gar liked the most about her, she's always able to make things happy.

"Sup' dudes!" Gar said as he took his seat.

"You're late." Said Dick.

"Sorry, mom. I'll make sure to come on time next time." Gar replied.

"Sure you will, squirt." Vic chuckled as he took a shot at his height.

"Dude, I'm not that short!" Said Gar rather irritated.

"Yes, I believe that he is of the moderate height." Stated Kori, backing Gar up like she did with everybody, she never wanted people to be upset.

"Ha! In your face Mr. Football player!" Gar said excitedly.

The classroom had gotten quite noisy, but once the teacher walked in, dead silence filled the air. He sat his things on the table and walked up to the front of the class.

"Morning, everyone. I hope you're all ready to learn." The man said.

Groans of irritation filled the air, and this made the teacher's lips form a small smile.

"As you know, we will be having a test today. But before we get to that, I have someone I'd like you to meet. Ms. Roth, could you come in here please?" He called outside.

Then as the door opened the class paid their attention to the female who had just walked. She had purple hair, obviously she had dyed it but regardless it looked gorgeous. Her skin was as pale as the moonlight, her eyes were as bright as the stars, and her smile was simply to die for. Gar couldn't believe it, this girl who he didn't even know her name yet, had given him butterflies in his stomach.

"Duuuuuude." Gar said while nudging Vic.

"What do you want, grass stain?" Vic replied.

"Dude. . . Who is that?" Gar asked.

"Just pay attention, she's about to introduce herself." Vic said while focusing his attention back to the front.

"Alright, let's start simple. How about telling the class your name?" The teacher asked her and waited for a response.

". . . Can I just go sit down already?" She asked rather bothered that she was standing in front of all of them.

"Umm. . . Sure. Take any seat that isn't taken." The teacher exclaimed.

She made her way straight to the back away from everyone, that way she wouldn't have to socialize with anyone. Once she was seated, she immediately pulled out a book from her bag, and began to read silently.

"Alright, I guess I'll introduce our newest student. Everyone, this is Ms. Raven Roth. She's new to Jump City, and make sure to give her a warm welcome." The teacher exclaimed.

Of course no one said anything, because everyone knew she preferred to be alone instead of being talked to.

"Yo! Welcome to Jump City High School!" Gar yelled out to her as he waved his hand at her.

She didn't even acknowledge his 'warm welcome', she just continued to read silently.

"Mr. Logan, always the one to speak out, huh?" A small chuckle escaped the teacher's lips. "Alright, let's get this test started shall we?" He said as headed towards his desk.

"Yo, Grass Stain. How long are you gonna keep staring at the new girl?" Vic stated as he nudged Gar.

"Dude, just because my hair is dyed green doesn't mean you can call me Grass Stain! Besides, I'm not staring. . I'm admiring." Gar replied as he went back to looking at Raven.

"Looks like little Gar here has got a crush on the girl." Vic teased.

"So what if I do? I mean she's gorgeous!" Gar stated.

"Are you gonna talk to her?" Asked Dick.

"Of course! Probably once homeroom is over." Gar replied.

"Yay! If Gar befriends the new girl, then we will have one more friend to the group!" Kori said happily.

"Good luck man, she doesn't seem like the type who wants people around." Said Vic.

"Luck is for losers, Vic. Trust me, I'll win her over." Gar said proudly.

The teacher began to pass the test to each student individually, he gave one to Dick, Kori, and Vic. Once her reached Gar the teacher hesitated and looked at him.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Asked Gar as he raised a brow.

"I'm gonna change your seat, just for the test, once your done you can move back. I wouldn't want you copying off Vic." Said the teacher.

"Come on, that was like. . . 1 week ago, I would never do -" Was all he could say before the teacher interrupted him.

"Sit over there." He said as he pointed to the empty seat next to who he was crushing on. . . Raven Roth.

"Thank you homeroom!" Gar cheered loudly as he stood up from his seat.

This of course caused the rest of the class and the teacher to look at him oddly. Vic just shook his head, Dick face palmed, and Kori. . . well for some reason she clapped happily. But this outburst has still not been noticed by Raven, which upset Gar still, he wasn't gonna give up.

"Just go sit down. ." Said the teacher as he handed him the test.

Gar took his belongings and the test and made his way to his currently new seat, this was it, he was about to steal her hear, and all in the blink of an eye.


End file.
